Question: Simplify the expression. $(3k+5)(-2k-3)$
First distribute the ${3k+5}$ onto the ${-2k}$ and ${-3}$ $ = {-2k}({3k+5}) + {-3}({3k+5})$ Then distribute the ${-2k}.$ $ = ({-2k} \times {3k}) + ({-2k} \times {5}) + {-3}({3k+5})$ $ = -6k^{2} - 10k + {-3}({3k+5})$ Then distribute the ${-3}$ $ = -6k^{2} - 10k + ({-3} \times {3k}) + ({-3} \times {5})$ $ = -6k^{2} - 10k - 9k - 15$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -6k^{2} - 19k - 15$